


Episode Twenty-four

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [24]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Blow Jobs, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Family Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Height Differences, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**A Few Weeks After The Wedding**

* * *

 

**Peter:** How much lube do you think I should pack? Just one bottle? Two? Three…?

**Simon laughed:** We’re only there for two weeks!

**Peter:** Yeah! Just us, two whole weeks in a super secluded house in the jungle with no responsibilities, no premade plans…

**Simon:** I think you’ve made _some_ plans.

**Peter giggled:** Not yet! I need your approval! That’s why I’m asking how many. I _know_ we’ll go through one of the smaller bottles. That’s average.

**Simon laughed:** Better bring two then. Hell, bring three, you can never have too much. Just like underwear and socks! We could just bring a bigger bottle or two though.

**Peter:** Oooh, good idea! I knew my sexy park ranger husband would know how to travel. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of calling you husband.

**Simon blushed:** You travel way more than I do, prince, you know what you’re doing. I won’t ever get tired of it either! You calling me husband or my getting to call you husband. Are we all finished packing and ready now?

**Peter:** Almost. I just need to grab two more things. We probably should get dressed first too. I don’t really want to fly all the way there in my underwear. I’ll at least get cold, if I don’t die of embarrassment first.

**Simon laughed:** Oh yeah, good point. I don’t want to either.

**Peter:** Awww, look,Spritz says don’t forget her! She can fit in the luggage just fine, she promises. She won’t even need any bathroom breaks.

**Simon:** Sure, but I know she’ll still beg for squirrel breaks, and they don’t even have those on the plane. I really hope they don’t, anyway.

**Peter:** Ooh, poor Spritzy, dad knows her too well. Well, she loves boarding too.

**Simon laughed:** She sure does! Every time I drop her off, right when I’m turning into the parking lot, she starts whining and dancing around trying to get out and run in. Alright, let’s get our pants on and get going. We still need to drop her off and eat, and I’m getting a little anxious.

**Peter:** Okay, we can get moving. We have plenty of time, but it doesn’t hurt to get there early. You need to get your pants on too, Spritz? How about a less stinky collar first, and we’ll wash this one when we get home? What did you even do? And don’t worry, we’ll bring you home some super awesome treats, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Simon:** Do you have to leave today, prince…

**Peter laughed:** No, honey, we’re on vacation remember? You must have slept well if you don’t even remember where we are.

**Simon laughed:** Oh… Yeah, I’m a bit groggy from getting to bed so late. Jet lag probably too.

**Peter:** Definitely jet lag. I can feel it a little bit too, and I don’t get it much. Well, you have plenty of time to wake up! You can nap later too if you want. I’m going to go shower and make breakfast. Meet me down there?

**Simon:** Mmhmm.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Oooh, quiche! What’s in it this time?

**Peter:** Spinach, mushrooms, and some bacon! And spices and everything, of course. What I had anyway! The owners left us some groceries for like a day’s worth; I requested bacon and coffee just for you! We do need to go grab some other stuff today from the little town east of here.  We can do that after we finish eating if you’re up for it.

**Simon:** I think I can handle that today.

**Peter giggled:** I figured we’d keep it nice and calm the first couple days, at least. We can eat and have sex a lot… or just eat and sleep a lot, whatever you’re up for. I brought lots of new recipes to try if we can find the right stuff.

**Simon:** Recipes for sex?

**Peter laughed:** No. Though if you want to try new things, I’m up for it.

**Simon:** What about _you_ though? What do you want to try?

**Peter blushed and giggled:** Well, first I want to try this quiche!

**Simon laughed:** Alright, let’s eat first. It smells amazing!

* * *

 

**Peter:** You know, it might even be a lot hot out there today for _me_. I’m surprised our groceries didn’t melt.

**Simon:** Well, that explains why I was hallucinating.

**Peter:** You were?

**Simon laughed:** No, I might be exaggerating just a little. I’m not sad that this place has air conditioning. I didn’t think we’d be able to get a place that does.

**Peter:** That’s because I’m a wizard!

**Simon:** Hmm, you’d be better at conjuring warm things though, like fire. Ice doesn’t really seem your thing. Though, if we’re going for really perfect, it’d be some kind of plant magic. Spring up trees and flowers wherever you want them.

**Peter laughed:** Sounds like you’ve thought about this before.

**Simon laughed:** Yeah. I do think you’re pretty magical. I see how you are with your plants. I think they just spring up behind you as you walk.

**Peter:** Aww, like Crysta! That’s sweet.

**Simon:** Crysta?

**Peter:** Ferngully! I loved that movie when I was little. Have you seen it?

**Simon:** I think I might have once, but it’s been a very long time. Was that a rainforest thing?

**Peter:** Yes! There’s like a city of forest fairies that take care of the forest and an evil pollution monster destroying it. That’s the humans’ fault. Crysta is the fairy that saves the forest by working together with a human. My sister and I used to plant things in egg cartons to pretend to be the fairies.

**Simon:** That’s cute. Sounds like my kind of movie. Maybe I just saw the trailer? I don’t remember any of that. We should watch it together sometime.  You know, I think I’m ready for that nap you suggested earlier.

**Peter:** Ooh, can I join you? If I stay awake, I’ll be quiet and not talk your ear off.

**Simon laughed:** Of course you can, I always sleep easier when you’re there, awake and talking or not. Maybe even easier when you’re quiet though.

**Peter giggled:** I’ll try!


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** You okay? I got up to go to the bathroom, and I heard you making upset noises in here.

**Simon sat up:** Yeah, I was having a nightmare, I guess.

**Peter:** What was it?

**Simon:** It’s nothing, it’s silly.

**Peter:** You can tell me… I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.

**Simon sighed:** It was that we wouldn’t have a baby… I know it’s silly. I didn’t think I cared _that_ much until we actually talked about it and decided to. Like, I knew it might never happen.

**Peter:** Aww, that’s not silly at all. I’m sure we will, and we can adopt a baby too. Which, I forgot to tell you with the wedding and house stress, but my sister offered to be a surrogate for a baby. Or multiple babies or whatever happens. Like, before I even mentioned it to anyone, she said if we ever wanted a child and couldn’t make one, she’d carry it. Obviously we would have to go over all the legal stuff and whatever else, but she’s very serious. Sounded like she already looked into a lot of it, which was just… It was sweet. It was _so_ sweet, we both cried. I think we we’re both glad no one else was there to see us just for the snot to kleenex ratio alone.

**Simon:** Really? She wants to?

**Peter:** Yeah! I mean, lots of stuff could happen that could make it not work, but she really wants to. I’d barely even begun to think about who we could ask before trying something else.

**Simon:** I had. I knew my sister couldn’t even if she wanted to, she took care of that a long time ago. I know she wouldn’t have wanted to anyway. She’s been terrified of giving birth since she was little. We saw a video of it, I don’t even remember where, a science class or something. Seemed pretty awful to me too. Still does, no thank you. Honestly, I don’t even know a lot of other people I’m close enough with to ask aside from her so I knew I wouldn’t be much help.

**Peter:** I always thought it sounded cool! Like, painful, but cool. I’d do it, if I could. My mom had a picture taken every day she was pregnant with my sister; I loved watching the little slideshow of it. If my sister does it, we’ll have to do that too if she’s okay with it. I bet she would be, she loved watching it too. She documents practically everything anyway.

**Simon laughed:** Scientist? I don’t think you’ve told me what she’s going to school for. I remember her talking about videos of magnets though.

**Peter:** Oh! Computer science! She has a degree in astrophysics right now, but decided she wanted to do computer science too so she’s getting that one now. She might do the master’s for astrophysics after that, she’s not sure yet.

**Simon:** Oh wow! That’s awesome!

**Peter:** Yeah, she’s brilliant! I’ve always said she’s an actual rocket scientist! I guess not to you? I’m surprised I didn’t. Well, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?

**Simon:** Hmmm. You want to take a short hike with me? I saw a beautiful path earlier. I was thinking just a half hour or so. Then dinner? Maybe I can try to help you this time. I think I can manage to chop something at least. Hopefully not my fingers.

**Peter laughed:** Yeah, that sounds great! I can show you how to chop things if you’re having trouble. We’re not in a rush, and we have snacks.

**Simon:** But what if I chop _your_ finger then?

**Peter:** Then you’ll just have to show me your rescue skills. I know you have them, you just got recertified. You can give me mouth to mouth.

**Simon laughed:** I don’t think that’s going to help a chopped up finger.

**Peter tickled him:** See, you know what you’re doing with other things! No talking down about yourself! You ready to go walk?

**Simon laughed:** Oh god! Yup, just need my shoes, don’t tickle me to death.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Later**

* * *

 

**Simon:** Hey prince. What are you up to?

**Peter hummed.**

****  


**Simon laughed:** Oh, you can’t hear me. Well, I guess now is the time to tell you that you’re the most gorgeous, most creative, _and_ the best musician I’ve ever met in my life. Not that I’ve met many that I know of... but I know you’re amazing at it.

**Peter hummed.**

**Simon:** Also you’re ridiculously cute when you’re in your own world listening to music, and I love watching you dance around every morning, but you know that part.

**Peter:** Oh, hi, did you say something?

**Simon:** Just that you’re the best person in the whole world.

**Peter giggled and took off his headphones:** Aw.

**Simon laughed:** I just wanted to see what you were doing… which was being cute and dancing. I mean, really, I want your attention. I like your attention.

**Peter:** I like your attention too. What kind of attention do you want?

**Simon:** I’m happy with any. We could go for a walk, we could cuddle, we could have sex, we could watch a movie. I just want to be with you. We could play spin the bottle! I drank that cider last night, so we even have an empty one.

**Peter laughed:** I think we’d know who the bottle would land on, Simon.

**Simon:** Perfect. I always like a happy ending.

**Peter:** Well, how about we skip right to that part then? And then we could have sex on the floor again.

**Simon laughed:** You seem to like that. Alright. Your wish is my command.

  

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Peter:** Other than poking me in the eye with your dick, that was great!

**Simon laughed:** Sorry, prince. I don’t think I’m going to hear the end of that one, am I?

**Peter:** Well, it was slightly less painful than when I've had cum in my eyes… especially when I’m wearing my contacts. It was way less exciting though. I’ll have to think about it.

**Simon:** What if I let you poke _me_ in the eye right now? Will that make up for it?

**Peter laughed:** I’m just being a brat. I think I’ll get over it, but thanks for the offer.

**Simon:** I know you are. Seems to be a little bit of a family trait of yours.

**Peter:** Yeah, pretty sure it’s genetic! You want to watch a movie? After I shower. I’m kind of a mess. I brought Princess Bride! Oh, and I can make popcorn! I didn’t realize how hungry I am until just now.

**Simon:** You brought Princess Bride? Yeah, that sounds great! I should shower too before I scare you away.

**Peter:** I keep telling you, it won’t happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter:** Well, Spritz looks super happy to be home! Went right for your bowl, didn’t you? Do they not feed you? She looks fed! Doesn’t she look fed, Simon?

**Simon laughed:** I am _sure_ she’s been fed plenty. All the meals you sent and treats too. She’s just trying work you. You wait until we have a little kid. Forrest was so funny when he was a toddler. He’d argue everything, but, like, super calm. I guess he was questioning everything more than arguing. I suppose he still kind of does. I was always a pushover. Hilary was kind of in between. She'd go for the great offenses, but if it was kind of grey, she’d usually just let it go.

**Peter put Spritzy down:** I was a pushover until I wasn’t. It would build up. Then I’d explode into a ball of rage.

**Simon:** Never a good thing.

**Peter laughed:** No. Well, I’ll make her something nice for dinner later. _Also_ , I should get moving on talking to my sister again and talking to our lawyers and all that so we can start on baby stuff.

**Simon:** We just got home, you can take a breather if you want.

**Peter:** I’m okay; I’m full of energy right now. Probably nervous energy, but I’d rather get started. Oh, and I have to deal with that neighborhood association in Brindleton. They've been pestering me the whole vacation about the pool or something. Oh god, I also need to answer my emails. I probably have so many. **He started to walk off.**

**Simon laughed and kissed him:** _Definitely_ nervous energy. I’m glad you got to relax for a couple weeks. Exciting and stressful things happening soon! I’ll take Spritzy out to play for a bit so you can focus and get what you want to done. Let me know if I can help you with anything, okay? I love you so much,

**Peter:** Thank you. I love you too. I’m very excited even if I just seem stressed out. Like, this isn’t just making me miserable or anything.

**Simon:** I know you are, I can see the happy glint behind the nerves. I’m anxious and excited too. It’s just hard to tell with me sometimes.

**Peter:** People think it’s hard to tell with me too! They always just think I’m hyper. I mean, I am, just not in the way they think. Anyway, you’re good at understanding though. Well, I better get going. I’m feeling the ball of twine winding up in me as we speak. I at least need to talk to Rose today.

**Simon:** Alright, godspeed, prince.

 


End file.
